


Soulmates

by blackat_greneys



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_greneys/pseuds/blackat_greneys
Summary: These are four soulmate prompts that are a Secret Santa gift to Gagakuma on tumblr. Hope she likes!Ch1. Countdown to meeting your soulmate. Mihawk/ShanksCh2. What is drawn on the body shows up on the soulmate. Franky/RobinCh3. Everybody is born with a tattoo and when they meet there soulmate the two tattoo's combine and grow. Nami/ViviCh4. Your first thought about your soulmate when you first meet shows up somewhere on the others body. Zoro/Sanji





	1. Countdown

Mihawk woke to the countdown of years, months, weeks, and days whitened out and a new one of hours and minutes slowly ticking down below it. He had known this day was coming since he was four years old and his countdown had started up with 37 years carved in black. 

When it first appeared on his left wrist that day his parents threw a party to celebrate their son's soul mate being born. The party was fun, well what he could remember of it, but when he looks back at it now he can see that there was an underlying tension throughout it. As he grew up he could remember hearing his parents talking about how long it will be till he meets his soulmate. How he will be 41 by then and his partner 37. How they will be getting too old to start a family or really live their lives together. 

Mihawk honestly never cared. He always figured that when he did meet his soulmate he would have already have done all he wanted to do in life and could just relax for the rest of it with his partner. Which was just what he had done. He became the greatest swordsman that there was and he had traveled the world. He ended up with a daughter and son whom their mothers left in his care. All in all he was happy with how his life turned out and couldn't wait to see how his partners went.

“Dad,” thinking of children, Mihawk’s son called him from downstairs where he could hear him getting breakfast ready in the kitchen. “I have to go to club soon. Are you taking me or not?” 

_ Just another day _ , Mihawk thought to himself as he rose out of bed and made his way to his bedroom door to head down stairs. 

As he opened the door he heard and felt it hit against someone only to then hear his daughter whine behind it.  _ This is going to be a long day _ , Mihawk thought as he looked down at his daughter's pink curly hair as she held her toe between her hands. “You alright Perona?” He asked as he knelt down in front of her while he placed one hand on her head. He heard her sniffle before looking up at him and slipped on a brave face.

“I’m fine, daddy. I wanted to see if you were awake.” Mihawk stood holding out his hand for her to take and help herself up. “I don't want Zoro to keep yelling…” Perona’s voice faded out as she looked at her father’s wrist on the hand she held, before she yelled at the top of her lungs for Zoro to get up there right now. As much as Mihawk loved his children he could really do without the yelling, and puberty, and teenage things. It was hard enough when Zoro was 14, but Perona was looking to be worse.

Zoro’s heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs before he appeared beside them. “What do you want, loser?”

“Dads countdown! Look!” Perona held Mihawk’s wrist out to Zoro. “It’s moved on to hours, minutes, and seconds.” Perona shook Mihawk’s hand around under Zoro’s eyes as she spoke. “Do you know what this means, Zoro?”

Zoro just looked from Perona to his father and back. “Yeah, dad meets his mate, and?” Leave it to Zoro to not make a big deal out of it. He didn't make a deal out of meeting his own two years ago either.

“It means we get a mom!” Perona squealed as she jumped up and down in the hallway before she dashed into her room exclaiming that she had to tell everyone.

Zoro just looked to Mihawk before he shrugged and asked, “So are you taking me to my club soon or not?”

Mihawk sighed before looking at his wrist and seeing that he would most likely be meeting his soulmate at Zoro’s club since it now read one hour and five minutes. Mihawk could feel a small bubble of tension under his calm exterior. Even though he was fine with the life he had lived, he was still nervous about finally meeting his mate. “Let me get dressed.”

* * *

Mihawk had never been this nervous before. Even when he won his tournaments, even when his son and daughter were born. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous. It was down to ten minutes as he sat in the parking lot of the building where Zoro did his kendo training. Thoughts that he wasn't nervous about this morning came surging through his mind. Will they like me? Will they be upset about Zoro and Perona? Would they have wanted me to wait to live my life with them? He could feel himself getting clammy as he sat in the car. 

“Daddy,” Perona leaned forward from the backseat jarring Mihawk out of his thoughts, “it will be alright. I’m sure she will love you.” Mihawk took in the smile his daughter gave him and gave the warmest one he could muster back. “Come on,” Perona stepped out of the car and opened Mihawk’s door, “let’s go watch the end of Zoro’s club.”

All Mihawk could do was follow his daughter as she pulled his left arm along behind her. 

Five minutes. Mihawk didn't think he could breath anymore as he stood beside his daughter against the wall and watched as Zoro won against a blond kid that had two other boys yelling for him to win in the seats. 

Three minutes and Zoro was running up to him asking Mihawk how he did. 

Two minutes and the two loud boys with the blond came up to Zoro to ask him to be their friend. 

One minute and a redhead man, that was missing an arm and had three scars across his eye, that the boys were calling uncle walked over. 

Thirty seconds and Mihawk felt his numbers burning into his wrist. 

Zero and the empty countdown whitened out as Mihawk froze shaking the red heads hand in greeting.


	2. Doodles

Growing up Robin had always had little drawing coming and going on her arms,  hands, legs, wherever her soulmate wanted to doodle for the day. When she lived on Ohara and even after it was destroyed they always gave her hope that something in this world was alright. That someone in this world wanted her to live. When she was little the drawings would be of ships, of canons, of pirate flags, gears, and bottles of cola. They made her laugh even when she didn't think she could anymore. 

She would draw back flowers mostly, but also sometimes she would tell them things in one of the dead languages that she had learned. She never wanted them to know what it was she was telling them. Usually it was things like she was lonely and wished she knew them. That her aunt was mean to her, or that the kids teased her again. 

The only time she wrote anything that she knew they could read was when something good happened to her. When she became an archeologist, when she made friends with Saul, and that she saw her mother for the first time. She never really got replies to them. She sometimes got little pieces of their life, like that they built a new canon or ship. 

She stopped writing and drawing to them after Ohara was destroyed. She couldn't let herself have any happiness after what happened. She still smiled from time to time when they would draw some crazy design or plan out schematics on their thighs, but she quickly pushed it away. 

One morning when she was twelve she woke up to find that her soulmate had wrote over their forehead asking if she was still alive. She found other notes scrawled along her arms saying that it had been four years with nothing and that they were worried about her. Robin didn't know how to respond at first except that she knew she had to leave the home she was staying in. She was past her welcome anyway. She grabbed a mirror and her essentials before fleeing out the back of the person's home and making it into the woods where she decided she could camp until she had made her soulmate understand. 

Robin set up her new makeshift camp ground before she stripped and searched her body for anymore notes. There was the one asking if she was alive. The one about it being four years, the other about how they were worried. There was another on her thigh about if she was ok or if she needed to be rescued. 

There was something about the way the person wrote their letters and made their sentences that had Robin tearing up. She had never felt like anyone cared in so long. She had even been sure at one point that her soulmate didn't even care for her anymore. They had stopped talking about their life and was only writing math and making blue prints on themselves. But this eased some of the pain Robin had been feeling for years. 

She found a pen in her bag and wrote along her wrist in a careful scrawl,  _ I am alive. I apologize for worrying you _ . She couldn't tell them that she was alright, because honestly she wasn't. As much as she wanted to be rescued she also didn't want anyones help. With that simple clear message out of the way she went about starting food for herself. 

The next morning when she woke up all the questions and worries were gone from her skin. She found written sloppily but clear was a note saying that her soulmate was on the grand line if she ever needed anything. That was all the drive Robin needed to start making her way to the grand line.

When Robin was twenty she knew that her soulmate was dying. She could feel it in a distant aching pain that resonated in her chest and face. She frantically wrote along her arms and legs that they have to live. That she was making her way to the grand line. That she was stowed away in a ship heading to reverse mountain as she wrote. 

For the next few weeks Robin lived in a state of anxiety, never knowing if her mate was alive or dead. The trip over reverse mountain went smoothly for the ship but she couldn't appreciate it with her mind in turmoil. There was time she woke up and found stitched lines drawn from the top of her chest down. Another when the same lines were around her nose, her legs, her knees, and her arms. 

She asked them often what was going on. If they were ok, if they were alive. She even tried to see if whoever was working on them, for she believed the lines to mean they were getting surgery, to let her know that her soulmate was alright. 

It was two years before her soulmate finally let her know that they were ok. It was a simply written sentence across her arm saying,  _ I am alive and feeling super! Sorry for worrying you. _

After that they wrote each other notes often. Some described the places Robin was, others were things Robin had never encountered before. Sometimes her mate wrote stupid jokes that they thought were funny. 

When Robin turned twenty four she met Crocodile and couldn't say no. The poneglyph the Nefertari’s had was too tempting. She even told her mate that she thought joining Baroque Works was a bad idea, but that it was a means to an end she couldn't turn it down. Her soulmate replied by telling her as long as she believed herself safe, to do as she wished. 

After joining the Strawhats she had a very long discussion with them. Her arms and legs were filled with her life story, sort of she kept out her name and home. She told them about how she had to leave and ran all her life. How she thought Crocodile had what she wanted but then just wanted to die when she realized she was wrong. She told them that the new crew she was with were so pure. The sharpshooter would scrawl love notes to his mate that he left back home. The navigator was doing the same with the princess they just left behind. How the cook and first mate would draw crude doodles on each other for the laughs of the other seeing it. Robin told her soulmate how she feared how much she was going to taint them or let them down, and when they reached Water 7 she knew she had. She told her soulmate that shortly after Lucci approached her. 

After that they didn't talk again until the Strawhats with their new ship and shipwright were on their way. She looked to her arm the first morning away from Water 7 and read,  _ I hope you know that you mean the world to this crew no matter what you say or do. You are SUPER like that!! _


	3. Combine and Grow

Soulmates were something that everyone got, whether they were platonic, poly, or whatever. The point was people got them. The only issue with that though was that you couldn't know who your soulmate was based off the tattoo that you were born with. It was a pain sometimes because the only way you knew for sure that you met your soulmate was when your tattoo grew your soulmates onto it. After that the tattoo would grow together on the pair showing their choices in their life together. Sometime people don't realize that their tattoo has changed till hours, and rarely, days after. That’s when FindThem.com comes in handy and that’s were Nami finds herself. 

She isn't quite sure when her tattoo shifted and changed, but it did. The orange and pinwheel now has a peacock feather attached to the lower wheel. Nami hadn't noticed it at first for several reasons. One; it is on her back/shoulder blade. Two; she hasn't been near a mirror in four days. Three; she never really checks it cause she has never wanted a soulmate. Now though she is stuck. 

Robin told her she didn't have to keep looking on the website to see if the other was searching for her, but Nami couldn't help it. Even though she didn't want this soulmate and the trouble they could bring to her ‘work,’ she was still curious about who it could be. 

The heist she was on at the time that her tattoo changed was a rather social one. It involved a very wealthy family, a fancy ball, too much mingling, and a dress that actually hid her shoulders so no one at the party could have seen it happen either. 

And if Nami was being honest the main reason she was curious wasn't just about who it might be, but how much money that person might have. Hell if it was one of the guests at the party she might go to them and then drain their bank accounts before leaving. 

However Nami had been searching the website for three days without luck. She went back as far as the first day of her heist to see if maybe the person noticed it quickly, but that didn't seem to be the case. There was just nothing. No title of ‘pinwheel tattoo showed up’ or anything pertaining to it. No images either. 

“Maybe,” Nami whispered to herself as she opened a new tab, “if it is a well known person I can find who has a peacock feather.”

“The fuck you mumbling about,” Nami’s roommate, Zoro, called from the other side of the room where he was eating something his soulmate, Sanji, had made earlier. 

Nami looked up at the two, their arms almost covered with the choices they had made together. Six years can add up, she thought as she answered Zoro’s question with, “Still trying to figure out who my soulmate is.” She looked back to her screen as she heard Zoro grunt something and Sanji whisper back.

Now it was just a matter of remembering all the people who were there. Nami wasn't even sure if she should start with men or women. It never seemed to matter about orientation. Sanji claimed he was very straight before he met Zoro, and now… well he is very not straight. Robin’s also a good example, she preferred women more before she met Franky. And honestly Nami didn't have a preference, as long as it’s not that Luffy kid that was there. 

_ Shit. I better look his up first _ , she thought as she quickly typed up Luffy D. Monkey Tattoo into her seach engine and watched as images of a straw hat on his right shoulder showed up. So she got lucky with that. 

Nami figured this was the best place to start, so she started looking at various websites about Luffy and whatever friends he had that were at the gathering. 

She didn't even get anything good when she was there. It was too hard to hid the peoples larger items on her person and the smaller ones weren't worth as much. Not to mention she was caught at one point. Sometimes the wealthy were useless. 

Luffy had a lot of friends and acquaintances. There was a man with red fire and a bird traveling up his arm, another with a hat and pole. She even spotted Zoro and Sanji in some of the photos.  _ Wait, Zoro and Sanji. _

“You guys know Luffy?” Nami asked the two men still sitting at the table whispering to one another. 

“Yes, my mellorine,” Sanji answered, “he goes to the Baratie often and has me cater a bunch of his and his friends parties.” Without the need to look down Sanji flicked Zoro’s hand away from his food as he finished answering.

Nami hummed in thought before she asked, “So then, you might know the person with a peacock feather tattoo?”

“Maybe,” Zoro started to answer before Sanji cut him off with a loud intake of breath.

“Peacock feather,” Sanji said in slight awe, “You’re sure it’s a peacock feather?”

Why didn’t nami show or ask the two idiots before. “You know who it belongs to?”

Sanji nodded his head as he answered, “Her first name is Vivi, I never caught her last name.” His eyes drifted off and Sanji got a love sick look to his face before Zoro kicked him under the table making Sanji hiss and finish with, “She would have been at the party you went to.”

Nami quickly typed the name Vivi into her search engine. It asked if she meant Vivi Nefertari and Nami froze at the name. Nefertari. They were the hosts of the ball. 

The blue haired girl caught her about to open the safe. She was almost caught by her mate as Nami tried to rob them. 

Nami groaned into the palm of her hands as an image of Vivi at the beach with her peacock feather on her thigh looked out at the screen from her. 

Just Nami’s luck.


	4. First Thought

Sanji made certain that every time he met a new beautiful lady he thought about how beautiful she was, just in case she was his soulmate. He wasn't going to have his soulmate know that his first thought about her was something trivial or not important, like that they didn't finish their food or that her hair wasn't quite right. He wanted them to know that from the moment he saw her, he loved her. That was all he could ask for. 

He never even thought for a millisecond that his soulmate wasn't a woman. He loved women. Always had. So when he saw this beautiful redhead sitting at a table he made sure to think about how lovely her hair was and how her laugh was like a sea breeze. 

When he saw the men at the table he let himself go to his default. The one with the long nose seemed to be an utter coward. The dish boy was there and so was a green haired guy with a tight white shirt that showed off his chest and arms. 

Sanji didn't stop himself, he never believed his mate was going to be a man, so he thought, “ _ Shitty hair color you got there, Mr. moss head , _ ” as he walked over to the table to lavish the red head with praise, not forgetting to check and see if his thought appeared on her skin anywhere.

Sanji sees the dish boy lean over to the moss head out of the corner of his eye. “Woah,” the dish boy:  _ Luffy _ _,_ Sanji reminded himself, remarked, “Your soulmate really didn’t have a good first thought about you, huh, Zoro?”

“What?” The green guy, Zoro apparently, replied while he looked to Luffy.

“Your wrists,” the one with the long nose pointed, “the words just formed like a minute ago.”

Sanji continued to watch out of the corner of his eye, while he kept the praise for the redhead before him going. “The hell…,” Sanji lifted his head at the way Zoro uttered that only to see his own handwriting scrawled around the moss heads wrists as he read, “ shitty hair color …  Mr. Moss head … ”

Before Sanji could hear them talk anymore he ran out of the dining hall, ignored the chefs as he passed through the kitchen, and raced to the stairs that lead up to the living quarters. He slammed the door to his room shut before quickly stripping out of his jacket and shirt. There he found words printed across his chest from his left pectoral down to his right hip, “ This guys eyes are like both the ocean and sky blended together _. _ ”

_ No _ , Sanji thought before he rubbed his nails across the words.  _ No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. _ Sanji felt his breath begin to pick up speed, the world narrowed around him to just his frantic heart beat and what little air he was able to retain in his lungs. He needed a cigarette, but he couldn't get them huddled on the floor as he was, trying to scratch the words from his chest. 

Sanji wasn't sure when Zeff entered his room, or if he followed him up there, but all of a sudden Sanji had a paper bag over his mouth to help him regulate his breathing as Zeff lit up a cigarette for him. 

As the nicotine filled Sanji’s lungs he felt as if he has calmed down some. He could vaguely feel his fingers as they still rubbed over his chest, but he was no longer raking his nails across them. Zeff’s hand was lightly placed on Sanji’s shoulder as the cigarette brought him back down from his attack. Sanji hadn't had one of those in years. 

“Not someone you wanted it to be,” Zeff remarked when Sanji’s muscles finally relaxed. 

Sanji snorted at that before he reached for another cigarette and lit it with the butt of the last. “Nope,” he took a long breath in before he exhaled at his reflection in the mirror across the room from him, “it’s a guy.”

Zeff lightly squeezed Sanji’s shoulder before saying, “I could have told you it would be years ago if you would have just listened.”

What could Sanji say to that. He remembered the remarks Zeff made when Sanji talked about his future female soulmate. Some were subtle, others not so much, but they all went along the same lines of ‘it’s not a girl, dumbass.’ Sanji should have listened. 

“He is still in the restaurant, eggplant.” Zeff stood and moved to the door. “I’m sending him up.”

Sanji sighed before he nodded an affirmative and stood. He looked at his red striped chest before he buttoned his shirt and put his jacket back on. By the time he felt presentable, and was on his third cigarette, Zeff opened his door again and shoved the green haired man in without a word. 

Zoro had a scowl on his face as he stared Sanji down before saying, “My hair isn't shitty, asshole.” 

Sanji snorted at the remark, making a mental note to himself to have word fights with the guy. “Names Sanji,” Sanji said as he stuck his hand out, “and I don't think my eyes are that blue.” 

Sanji could still feel the after effects of his attack but held them back as the green haired man's cheeks colored a light pink before he stuck out his own hand and tersely said, “Zoro.”


End file.
